Ingatan ketika hujan badai
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Rei masih terjebak dalam perasaan yang sejak hari itu.


**3-Gatsu no Lion ©Umino Chika**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kiriyama Rei, Shimada Kai, Souya Touji

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Ingatan ketika hujan badai**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Rei ingin mendengar suaranya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Rei seperti apa sosok dewa yang berjalan bersama dengannya di tengah badai hari itu. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri Souya Touji sejak pertama kali Rei melihatnya di depan Aula Shogi di hari ia pertama kali memenangkan pertandingan shogi tingkat SD. Berjalan sendiri di tengah dingin hari bersalju dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku, mata pria itu masih sama seperti dulu, kosong, menggambarkan dengan jelas seberapa dingin kesendirian itu sendiri. Kemudian kesendirian yang sama masih menghantui sang master shogi, dan entah kenapa Rei ingin memecah kesendirian itu, seperti yang ia lakukan di hari saat mereka terjebak oleh hujan badai.

Sekarang, setelah ia memikirkan berkali-kali, alasan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan Souya di kereta yang berhenti hari itu mungkin sama dengan apa hal yang paling ia inginkan dari sang master. Suara, Rei ingin mendengar suara pria itu lagi, dan lebih dari apapun, ia ingin suaranya di dengar oleh Souya.

Mungkin ini sedikit mustahil, tapi jika diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Souya. Tentu saja berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Rei ingin Souya membiarkannya bicara lebih banyak, setidaknya sampai salah satu dari kata-katanya berhasil mengetuk gendang telinga Souya. Kali ini Rei ingin menunjukan banyak hal pada sang dewa sebagai ganti dari banyak hal yang sudah Souya tunjukan padanya di stasiun waktu itu.

Tinggal dalam kesendirian itu menakutkan. Sungguh, bahkan untuk Rei yang kedua gendang telinganya masih sering mendengar bisik-bisik orang di belakangnya, kondisi Souya Touji jauh lebih manakutkan lagi—setidaknya setelah ia bayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya.

Andai saja bisa, Rei ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Souya lebih. Hanya itu.

"Kiriyama! Kau dengar?"

"Ah ya, maaf Shimada-san."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengabaikan pertandingan lain, kalau tidak, jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Souya lagi."

Shimada benar, ada banyak pertandingan dan orang-orang hebat yang harus ia hadapi untuk layak berhadapan dengan Souya lagi, kali ini dalam pertandingan yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Tapi membuang keinginannya untuk sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan Souya itu sulit. Jauh dalam dirinya, Rei ingin sesegera mungkin menggapai tangan sang dewa dan membawa mereka pada perjalanan lain bersama seperti saat hari hujan badai waktu itu.

"Ano, Shimada-san. Aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu caranya menghubungi Souya Meijin?"

"Kalau itu kau harusnya bertanya pada Ketua Jinguuji. Dia pasti tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi Souya. Tapi ada apa ... kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, itu, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kalau sudah tahu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tentu saja langsung menghubungi sang dewa, kalau bisa ia ingin membuat janji temu dan sekali lagi, untuk sekali lagi saja, Rei ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dewa dalam dunia kecilnya.

Serakah, mungkin adalah kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan perasaan menggebu tidak sabaran dalam dirinya. Tapi semua orang juga akan jadi sama serakannya dengan Rei jika sudah merasakan apa yang ia rasakan di hari hujan badai waktu itu. Walau hanya sebentar, Rei bersama dengan sang dewa—master Meiji, Souya Touji, berbagi pengalaman berjalan di bawah badai, sama-sama masuk dalam minimarket dan melihat apa yang biasa mereka makan, juga tinggal di hotel yang sama walau dalam kamar yang terpisah.

Menghabiskan waktu sambil memandang ikan koi dalam kolam mungkin bisa jadi alasan temu mereka. Di Kyoto waktu itu Rei tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa, ia terlalu terpaku dengan kehadiran dewa di sisinya, tapi kali ini Rei ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Souya saat memandang ikan koi yang berenang bebas dalam kolam. Jika hujan turun lagi, Rei janji ia akan langsung menarik tangan Souya dan berteduh bersama di gazebo terdekat, di sana mereka bisa membicarakan beberapa hal. Mengenang perjalan mereka di bawah badai waktu itu misalnya.

Rei ingin mengenang hari itu sekali saja, bersama dengan Souya tentunya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada sang mater. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan juga tentang dunia yang Souya tunjukan pada Rei di pertandingan shougi mereka waktu itu. Sungguh, Rei ingin sesegera mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan dewanya.

"..aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dari ini."

"Hah, kau ingin mengenal siapa, Kiriyama?"

"Bukan apa-apa, maaf membuatmu menunggu Shimada-san."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**17/01/2019 07:32**

Salam kenal untuk para penghuni fandom ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
